


赝品

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 不列颠骨科旧文，阿尔托利亚反复被杀。大概是有点2049有点底特律变人的奇怪paro
Kudos: 7





	赝品

  
湿着一头金发的女孩从营养液里滑脱出来，赤裸晶亮地摔在地板上，好像从硬壳里剜下的牡蛎。摩根好不容易买到的老式复制人，本该淘汰的废铜烂铁困在一包粘稠羊水里，琥珀昆虫般好运气地活了下来。她蹲下去碰一根颤抖的手指，有被营养液浸润久的生嫩和鲜活。复制人如新生儿一样抓她的食指，外貌无异于任何阿尔托利亚，曾经大受欢迎、如今几乎消失的少女型号，在摩天楼灯屏上打出的广告词是：更乖巧、更坚固、更类人，你完美的家庭伙伴。她还清楚记得那天，她才上高二，瘦骨伶仃，和母亲去参加谁的成人礼。伊格赖因把手指贴在飞行器的窄窗上，望着灰蒙蒙人行桥边姹紫嫣红的巨大全息像，叹息着自言自语：我多么想要个女儿。

  
摩根没说话，咬紧牙关偏头看窗外，阿尔托利亚行走在白茫茫的夏日暴雨里，金发碧眼的女复制人的身影被雨水冲得淡淡的，她喝牛奶吃饼干、微笑、站起来扑捉一只全息蝴蝶。

  
真该死，摩根想，把家庭成员构想得那么好真是该死。她走进卧室看见母亲试图上吊的脚、服药后垂在床边的手、打碎的玻璃动物和空缺的半边床。她的家人没有那么好，她的家人会一边泪流满面，一边说她不需要心理医生，并歇斯底里指责一个孩子毁了她的生活。她的家人没有那么好，她不需要一个完美机器来提醒她这点。但是阿尔托利亚看了过来，雨雾之中那双绿眼睛鲜亮到虚假，像玻璃盅里不朽玫瑰的萼片。小时候看的迪士尼动画片。她的嘴型问：你就是我的家人吗？

  
她阴郁地移开脸，缩在座椅上。第二天早饭时间，家政机器人领来了洗去营养液、已被激活的阿尔托利亚。她崭新而沉静，穿皮鞋白裙，下颌像一只纤巧的搪瓷茶杯，会说十种语言。摩根扔下叉子，家政型和少女型的复制人站在一起，像对诡异的母女，让她不知为何有些反胃。母亲把个子娇小的女孩（姑且说她是女孩吧）抱到椅子上，然后托腮望着阿尔托利亚，少女般梦幻地微笑起来，不知是在问还是在惊叹地说：她可真像尤瑟，是不是？摩根终于无法忍受，在复制人疑惑的目光中推开椅子冲进厕所，把胃里的东西吐得一干二净。半小时后，当阿尔托利亚敲卧室门送来一托盘火腿蛋时，摩根第一次想要把她拆掉，或者说杀死。

  
洗过澡的莫德雷德像大号洋娃娃般被摩根收在膝边。摩根在看电视，莫德雷德脸上也泼着荧幕的蓝光，她问：我能为你做些什么吗？摩根没答话，一口口喝伏特加，于是复制人女孩转着那对孔雀石色眼珠，程式化地微笑，晃着脚，没有逼催下去。事实上摩根不知道要拿莫德雷德做什么，但她记得怎么拿一柄银餐刀撬出阿尔托利亚的义眼，怎么切断拉出的一把神经线，怎么把那颗眼珠藏起来，害得伊格赖因只能换颗新的。阿尔托利亚一边报错一边躲闪，更乖巧、更坚固、更类人，可以轻松举起一个成年男性，却毫无反抗暴力的自觉，因为这不在她的设计里。她也不会疼痛，只是在努力避免自己的机能受损。摩根用刀捅进她腹部时，想着阿尔托利亚倚着伊格赖因看电视的其乐融融气氛，难以名状又异常遥远，虽然遥远，却能精准地刺痛她，像午夜时的两盏氙气灯。

  
摩根站在楼梯口把她扔下去，看她滚到长毛地毯上，仿制血很克制地只流到让裙子红白斑驳的程度，没有污了地毯。伊格赖因从画室回来时，会看见她的好女儿乖乖躺在地上迎接。这个想象让她难得心情愉快，给家政复制人下了不收拾的指令，晚饭多吃了一只改良的无核梨。最开始她只是想看伊格赖因扭曲的脸，告诉她：我才是你应得的东西，你的女儿，你一刀刀刮刻出的造物。是你把我变成这样。你是我的弗兰肯斯坦。世界上没有无缘无故的爱，你不能扔了你支离破碎的孩子，转过头买个完好洁白、因程序而温顺的方便女儿。这都错了，不应该是这么回事。

  
你杀死一个女孩，他们却总能把她修好。不应该是这么回事。

  
每一次阿尔托利亚苏醒过来，摩根总觉得无限悲哀：她从未杀死阿尔托利亚，她甚至没有真正碰到她。她恼火，因为复制人云备份的记忆、拗断切下便可更换的细手指、批量生产的女体上永远薄削乳白的肩胛骨。晚饭时阿尔托利亚坐在一架三角钢琴前，弹小狗圆舞曲。摩根转着水果刀削去苹果皮，桌对面的母亲柔声叫阿尔托利亚过来，往她嘴里放一块梨，摩根盯着她咬在叉子上的牙齿，手指割破了一个口子。那晚她进入伊格赖因的卧室，自吃了一把安眠的母亲怀中拎起阿尔托利亚的脑袋，割了她的喉咙。阿尔托利亚赤着身子从床上跌下，碰翻一座脆弱的沙漠玫瑰石，幽暗月光下她的皮肤像一匹流动的白塔夫绸。玫瑰石瓣凋碎一地，她躺在屑块中间，手指抓着浸红的地毯，用受损的发声部件僵硬地问摩根：我能为你做些什么吗？

  
不。摩根居高临下地说，你什么都做不了。因为你只是漂亮的仿品、安慰人心的虚像、风蚀成花形的石头。你给不了人真正想要的东西，只能提供些冒牌货。你永远不会懂得人的心。阿尔托利亚用空白的眼神望着她。那有什么不好？她的声音因破坏而嘶哑难听起来，你们难道不喜欢吗？我是虚假的，但人们因为平日得不到的爱与温柔而感到的震动是真实的。如果我懂得人的心，如果我的爱变得真诚，我将无法再去爱那些受排斥的、孤僻的、不被爱的人。摩根端详她了无生气的脸颊，想到底是谁给她写入这些程序，是谁借着她的声带发出临死的玛利亚的自白？也许她出了故障，也许不过是自己的幻觉。说到底也只有一次而已，不管怎么杀，阿尔托利亚都没有再说一样的话。后来摩根孤身一人陷进沙发里，从盒子里吃微波奶酪通心粉，看到可培育性格的新型复制人的新闻，设计师叫他们白板，tabula rasa，购买者能像儿童捏橡皮泥般雕塑他们。荧幕上金发女人吹过来一个吻，说：我只为了你存在。然后她不知为何想要哭泣。她的扫地机器人不停往墙上撞。

  
阿尔托利亚寿限过后，摩根第一次想买个复制人，代替那个圆扁老旧的扫地机器。她给它充电，让它在屋里乱跑，弄出些动响，像一只闷声不吭却的确存在的宠物。她买下莫德雷德。在买之前摩根意识到自己不会爱她，但她还是订了。她有时候觉得自己应该生一些孩子，让他们在地上四足虫一样胡乱爬，大一点儿之后，保姆为他们煮难吃的健康食品，学校让写命题作文，他们就会在平板上敲击。我的妈妈是位艺术家，她心情好的时候弹钢琴，小狗圆舞曲。她心情不好的时候扔杯子，但是地毯太厚，不易摔碎，毯子上的涡纹好像要把马克杯吃掉。再大一点，他们彻底失望，不再小心翼翼，在半夜吵闹着醉醺醺地回来。因为知道爱已经不可能降临了，他们转而仇恨她。一个旧型复制人从启封开始只能活五年，并且不会期待谁的爱。

  
激活莫德雷德的那个晚上，摩根久违地做了梦。阿尔托利亚坐在琴凳上，停了机械节拍器，然后把手叠放在贝壳似的膝头，转过身来看她，睡裙里沁了伊格赖因的香水气味，仿古烛台的杏黄光把影子拓印在墙上。摩根曾在梳妆台抽屉找到一张老照片，母亲正是那样盘起长发，死气沉沉地端坐在钢琴前，把还没长开的生涩身体箍进几世纪前的淑女衣裳，那时的女人有沙漏般的曲线。多么像伊格赖因。又隐隐像尤瑟。阿尔托利亚低下头，有些无措地看着伏在自己膝边的女人，那被痛苦扭曲的面容。她轻声问：我能为你做些什么吗？摩根攥着她沙沙作响的裙子说，我想要你的爱。她在梦里残存了一种婴孩式的无助无耻。阿尔托利亚正要说话时，摩根站起身，拿着那只黄铜烛台对她头颅一遍遍砸下去，皮肤开裂了，从额头蜿蜒下一道细长阴影，像大理石纹路。然后是血，鲜艳又轻盈地沾在摩根眼皮上。她伸手抹了抹，含在嘴里没有味道，像水一样。


End file.
